gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
The Fleeca Job
'The Fleeca Job ' az első Heist, a Fleeca Job fináléja a Grand Theft Auto Onlineban. Leírás Lester Crest megbízásából egy két játékosból álló csapatnak kötvényeket kell ellopnia a 167-es páncélfiókból a Great Ocean Highwayen található Fleeca bankfiókból. Az előészítő küldetések után külön feladatot kapnak: egy kasszafúró (Driller) és egy sofőr (Driver). A Sofőr elviszi a Fúrót a Fleeca Bankhoz a lopott páncélozott Kurumaval, míg a fúró meghackeli a a biztonsági rendszert egy hackelő minijátékkal, amit már az előző küldetésben kipróbálhatott. Itt is három szinten kell feltörni a rendszert, de lényegesen bonyolultabb az útvesztő, mint a próba verzióban. A feltörés után a telefonban új ikon jelenik meg, ami kinyitja a széfet. Megérkezés után felveszik a maszkjukat és bemennek a bankba. Míg a Sofőr kilövi a négy kamerát és fegyverrel sakkban tartja a szemtanúkat, a Fúró a széfben fúrja meg a 167-es fiókot. A fiók feltörése után 3 csillagos körözési szintet kapnak a betörők. A kurumával menekülésbe kezdenek, Lester a Zancudo Bridgehez irányítja őket. Több úttorlaszon áttörve a hídnál egy Cargobob várja a játékosokat, ami az alagút elérése előtt felemeli őket. Ezután a két játékos egy átvezető videóban látható, ahogy a Tequi-la-la bárban ünnepel. A küldetés feladatai *Go to Lester's Factory / Menj Lester Gyárába *Get in the Kuruma / Szállj be a Kuruma-ba Driver (sofőr) *Take the driller to Fleeca Bank /Vidd a kasszafúrót a Fleeca Bankba *Wait for the Driller to unlock the vault / Várj, amíg a Fúró kinyitja a széfet *Put on a mask / Tedd fel a maszkot *Enter the bank / Manj be a bankba *Take out the cameras / Lődd le a kamerákat *Control the witnesses / Tartsd fel a szemtanúkat *Go to the Pickup Point / Menj a felvevő ponthoz *Drive under the Cargobob / Vezess a Cargobob alá Driller (kasszafúró) *Go to Fleeca Bank / Menj a Fleeca Bankhoz *Unlock the vault / Nyist fel a széfet (a telefonnal) *Put on a mask / Tedd fel a maszkot *Enter the bank / Menj be a bankba *Go to the safety deposit box / Menj a páncélszekrényhez Elit kihívás *Heist teljesítése 5:20-en belül *Egyik játékost sem lövik le *Jármű sérülés 6% alatt Az elit kihívás teljesítéséért plusz $50,000 a jutalom. Hibák *A PS3 és Xbox 360 verzióban a Cargobob néha mágnes nélkül jelenik meg, így nem tudja felvenni az autót. **Ha ekkor a játékos kilép freeroam módba, még fél óráig nem kezdheti újra a küldetést, mert LEster azt mondja, hogy megcsinálta már - de nem fizet érte. Gallery Kuruma-GTAV-Rearview.png|The police chase as seen in the trailer Kurumagtav.png|Lester explaining the job GTAV-Heists-Update-30.jpg|The crew inside the bank VLSI Circuit Breaker 2.0-GTAO.jpg|Hacking the vault door. VLSI Phone-GTAO.jpg|Unlocking the vault using the phone. Drill-Minigame-GTAOnline.jpg|The Drill minigame. Tequi-la-la-GTAOnline.jpg|The crew celebrating in the Tequi-la-la. Érdekességek *Ez a legkönnyebb heist finálé, ahol a "Can't Touch This" trófea megszerezhető - a játékosnak csak arra kell figyelnie, hogy a rendőrök ne lőjék meg. *Eddie Toh most először jelenik meg a GTA Onlineban, mint menekülő pilóta, ami azt sugallja, hogy már jóval a GTA V eseményei előtt is együtt dolgozott Lesterrel. *A küldetés azon része, ahol a Cargobob felemeli a Kurumát hasonlít a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories High Wire küldetésére. ahol Victor Vance emeli fel egy Maverickkel Diego Mendezt egy Sentinel XS-el együtt A különbség, hogy ott a játékos vezette a helikoptert, míg a Fleeca Jobban a játékost veszik fel. en:The Fleeca Job Kategória:Heistek Kategória:Küldetések Kategória:Küldetések a GTA Onlineban